Something to Protect
by RetoricalAnswers
Summary: Fenris has to deal with a love and hate situation. A magical son with a "gift" of Lyrium. And on top of that, Varric was right. The city is in love with crisis.
1. Chapter 1

**2****nd**** story! I hope it goes as well as my first. (Frost.) Please leave your opinion in the reviews and let me know what you think. If you've got criticism, I'll happily hear it. And with that, I shall disclaim.**

**I don't own the characters (save Valko) or the names mentioned or anything in this story. It is purely fan made. Enjoy.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Something to Protect**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Fenris**_

He had always been ready. Always fighting and always running. But Hawke was a different matter. He had left her once and regretted it dearly. But he didn't expect this when he came back to her. He wasn't expecting her to drop the news on him right after her duel with the Arishok. He wasn't expecting any of this. He wasn't prepared for parenthood.

A wail pierced his thoughts and he heard Hawke spring up from the bed. He admired that woman with the greatest respect he's ever felt for anyone. Not only did she forgive him for being a coward, but she could deal with the filth the Nobles of Hightown spat at her for bearing an elven child. He had give her credit, she hasn't killed any of them. Yet.

But that little boy was something he didn't expect. His hair was white from the Lyrium and the child adopted the trait. He hoped none of his marking would show up on him. He wasn't sure how that worked. But he could tell from first holding the baby it would be a mage. Magic tainted his family, but he didn't care. He would teach him to be a warrior. Hawke had already agreed it would be better.

But she would still teach him the basics and the dangers of Demons.

It was the name that bugged him too. Their baby didn't have a name yet. When the child was born Isabela offered "Rien". Neither he or Hawke cared for it. Sebastian tried "Callahan," which was somewhat fitting. But with a name that's "devoted to the church" Varric teased he'd never be much of a fighter. Avaline offered "Terrel," in honor of Hawke. Hawke only laughed a prayed her son wouldn't be as stubborn as her. Anders, who had helped deliver the baby, (much to Fenris's distaste,) said the baby needed a bold name, something hard to pronounce. Fenris disagreed, saying he wished for a name, not a title. They thought about Leto, but neither of them wanted the boy to ask about its origin.

But he did like something Varric had said. Valko. It meant Wolf, like his own name. But a strong, independent wolf. One who could easily lead or follow. He liked it. But Hawke was so tired of hearing possible names; he thought he'd tell her it later.

The wailing of the child ceased and Hawke came back. She leaned on the doorway, her hair messy and bags circled her eyes. If he could bribe the baby for a full night's sleep he would.

He sat up and motioned Hawke over. She sighed and came over, sitting in his lap on the bed. His arms encircled her waist and she leaned on to his chest. Her hair smelt of lilies.

"Hawke, you need to rest." His low voice rumbled and he felt her relax in his embrace. She had been serious about enjoying him talk.

"Why? I killed the Arishok ten months ago. I'm sure the next crisis I have to deal with won't happen for at least five years."Her laughter made him smile. It was true; he hadn't known she was with child when he offered the duel. If he had he would have never. Isabela damn neared killed him for it too, and he almost let her.

But now the baby was born, and sleep was a precious resource.

"You know there will be people demanding you take the seat of the Viscount."

"Oh," She flipped her wrist as if this was nothing. "Let them demand till they start another Qun for all I care. I have my family to take care of." She nuzzled his chest and he laughed, silently cursing her for knowing he was ticklish.

"Hmm. Still, you need your rest Hawke." He glanced at the window. The damned sun was starting to come up.

"Nope." She followed his gaze. "Rodger will be up soon."

"Rodger?"

"Just trying out different names. I don't like it either."

They both laughed and he gave her a gentle squeeze. They might as well get up and ready before the little one does.

A shriek from the next room made the both of them groan.

"I'll see to him." Hawke slid off his lap to let him up. She giggled, knowing it would be a cloth changing. She could tell by the way his nose scrunched up and him mentally debating whether or not to make her do it.

"Alright, have fun! You can handle your son," She winked at him and he blinked. He wasn't used to that.

_My son… I'm a father, Hawke the mother…_ He rubbed the sides of his face. The Maker had it out for him, to give him a son with his looks but Hawke's personality.

As he creaked the door open, he heard the ungodly racket his "Broody Baby", as Varric called him, made. But when Fenris walked toward him, he saw the child's stark white hair stand out in the dark room. The baby was screaming as he gently picked it up. The dwarven servants offered to do this but Hawke insisted the child be raised by its parents, shortly after demanding he move in with her. When he held the child the way Hawke taught him, his squealing died down. The bastard fell back asleep. Fenris wanted to groan, knowing full when the second he put him down the crying would continue. He was glad for Orana aid when they left. They couldn't take a baby with them on missions. Fenris gently rubbed the baby's bare back and the room let up a soft blue. Startled, he looked at his marking. He wasn't glowing, neither was the child's body. He pulled him back and looked at his face. The glowing stopped and he noticed the child's eyes were shut. Fenris softly blew air onto his face and it scrunched up, ready to cry. He eased his big round eyes open and he saw they were dark, like Hawke's.

"You I was not trained for." He spoke softly. The baby smiled and kicked his legs. His dark eyes lit a soft blue. Fenris's heart sank. The Lyrium had become a part of his family. It had dug its way into his child's body, and worse, in his _eyes?_

How was that possible?

But the baby wasn't crying out from pain. He would tell Hawke and they would have to wait and see how this affected the baby's life.

"Daaaa," The child said happily. He smiled. Babies shouldn't talk at such a young age. He had Hawke's will.

_**Hawke**_

It was a few weeks before Avaline had her wedding. She asked Hawke, Merill, and Isabela be her bride's maids. Hawke had to admit she didn't expect her to ask Isabela. But for all those two women argued they were still friends. For better or worse. Donnic asked Cullen to be his best man. Hawke's Mabari was going to be the ring bearer. Avaline said after all the training the dog has done for them it was the least she could do. The dog barked happily.

Fenris asked the elven servant girl to please watch the child. He paid her six gold coins, far more than needed but Hawke insisted she be paid very generously. Partly because she had been a slave, and partly because Hawke was no fool. She knew Orana would be leaving their home soon for a home of her own. Hawke noticed a golden ring on her finger, so she wanted Orana to have plenty of coin for a family should she start one. The elf girl almost had enough for a house in the Alienage.

She gasped at the coin and said she would watch her mistress's son very well. Fenris and Hawke tried to get her to address them by her name, but Orana already thought it insane the two dwarves did not address them as such.

"And when he glows we're guessing he's happy," Fenris said before departing. The elf woman assumed he was joking.

Avaline's wedding was pleasant. She had it in the Keep. Isabela teased it was just so she could skip the Honeymoon and go straight to work. Hawk had to say that sounded like her. It was weird, seeing her in a dress that wasn't robes. And Avaline in a white dress was a shock. Merill asked her if that was their tradition.

"Do human brides dress in white all the time? Does this mean your armor will be white? There are a lot of unmarried women in Kirkwall, I think you'd be the first." Her serious and innocent voice made the women laugh.

"No Merill, it's just what you were during the ceremony. You can tell if a woman is married by a ring on her finger." Avaline held out her left hand, showing a ring with a small gem on it. Merill admired it in awe.

"What do you do for elves?" Hawke asked. She didn't know any Dalish traditions.

"Oh well," Merill smiled sheepishly. "Much like yours, in fact. But we don't exchange rings. If they're a hunter and a Dalish woman, the woman gives the hunter a pendent to wear into battle. The woman also gets a tattoo to show which hunter she belongs to." Merill's face was a little pink.

Isabela was on her like a cat on a mouse.

"Kitten…" She purred. "Which hunter do you belong to?" She poked Merill's forehead. Hawke realized Merill's face had tattoos. The women all leaned in, as if about to be told some secret.

"None," She laughed nervously. "My tattoos mean I would be a Keeper, not available for marriage or joining."

Isabela's cat like face deflated and she leaned back, pouting. Avaline laughed and Hawke smiled. It was nice to have girl friends like this. You wouldn't be able to guess the bride could rip you in half, or two of the maids could set you on fire while the third could stab you in fifteen different places before you could blink. These were deadly women.

Hawke left the giggling women to sit by Fenris. He was dressed in his same armor but wore a green necktie. She had to laugh. This was how he looked formal. The bookmark from their first book was tied around his wrist. The red fabric clashing with the green tie, but Hawke didn't mind if Avaline didn't. She fidgeted in her dress. Avaline said they could wear anything they liked as long as it was…appropriate. That last part was directed at Isabela. Isabela wore a bay colored dress that came down to her knee, but the slit in the side came past her him and there wasn't as should on the right side. Her snake necklace was on and she had a similar belt. Merill wore a deep green Dalish dress. The fabric was soft and strong. The embroidery was pretty, as long as you didn't ask her about it. It apparently told another story of the Dread Wolf. Hawke's own gown was a soft green with a darker green sash. There was embroidery on both of her long sleeves, done by Merill. Merill told her it was needed, since Hawke didn't want a tattoo.

The left arm told her story with Fenris. The easing into one another's heart, the betrayal of him leaving so soon after they… to the duel with the Arishok and then the birth of their son. Hawke couldn't understand the stitching but she got a few respectful nods from the Dalish men present. Avaline had invited some of Merill's clan out of respect for their Keeper. Merill was fine, as long as she wasn't alone with them.

The right arm told her son. The stitching was his birth date, his white hair, his sleepless nights, and his parents. Hawke didn't understand this one either, but the Dalish women made faces like they were looking at newborn kittens. Merill didn't tell her what the rest meant. Hawke shrugged.

Fenris refused any embroideries. Merill said that was alright, men didn't typically have it.

As the wedding party came to an end, Fenris and Hawke took their leave. Avaline understood, but before they left she beckoned Fenris over.

"You better take good care of her, Fenris. I don't mind gutting you if you dare leave her again." The woman was frightening, but Fenris had seen worse. Still, to humor her, he shivered and nodded frantically. She rolled her eyes. "Smart ass. When do you plan on actually being a family?"

The question caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

Avaline smacked her fore head and he blinked. Why didn't Hawke make normal companions?

"This, Fenris." She gestured to the party. Realization dawned on him and she nodded, encouraging the thought.

"I-I don't know." Hawke called for him and he gave the Guard Capitan a small bow. "Congratulations Avaline." She nodded and waved the two off. She thought Merill was the only dense elf, but she supposed it was just the elves Hawke befriended. She wondered what they'd name the little elf.

_**Fenris**_

When they returned home, they saw the elf girl rush down the stairs. The baby in her arms and sleeping. The two dwarves were laid out in the foyer. Both looking drained. Even Sandle, who had frozen and ogre, was tired. Orana looked truly upset.

"I am sorry Mistress! I did not know your little one would be so difficult to take care of," she stammered. She held out the sleeping babe and Hawke gently took him. "When you left I thought he might be hungry but he started crying and I didn't know why. I changed his cloth and tried to feed him and I tried to put him to sleep and give him a bath but nothing worked." Tears filled the poor girl's eyes. Fenris patted her head gently.

"It's fine, no harm done. He is like his mother," He smirked. "Difficult."

"Oh no I wouldn't say that Ser," Fear made her voice squeak and Hawke laughed.

"Its fine, don't worry about it," She smiled and Orana relaxed a little.

"But My Lady, your little boy…his eyes got very bright and I don't know how to…" she pointed at the room that had been her mother's. After much grieving, Hawke had turned it into a nursery for the baby. Fenris motioned for her to stop and he walked up the stairs. Glancing in, he saw ice covering the floor and his baby bed was in the air, supported by plants. He sighed. This was what a magical child with Lyrium eyes could do. He shut the door and turned back, looking at Hawke from the stairs.

"I believe it's your turn to clean up after little Valko." They both sighed.

Hawke paid Orana extra for the trouble, making the elf girl almost cry. She thought she had failed in her duties and she was still being rewarded. She wasn't used to it. She thanked them both and apologized, saying she will clean the child's room immediately. Fenris gently stopped her and told her it could wait until tomorrow. The girl nodded and thanked them both. His heart went out to the poor girl.

"Well, I like that." Hawke said. He raised an eye brow at her. "Valko, I mean. I like that name. It sounds serious, like you." She kissed him on the cheek and they both let out a long sigh.

No, he wasn't prepared for parenthood.

Especially when his son was…special.

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

**Okay, first chapter. I don't know how long this will be. But I think it'll be nice to see how Fenris can deal with a child of the thing he hates most. (Magic). This might make a little more sense if you read my first story Frost, but it is not necessary. Please review! I'll happily take any criticism or ideas. Thank you in advance ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you my one reviewer **_**Erynnar**_**! You're awesome. But really….lots of story alerts, no feedback….*depression…* when I'm depressed, my story gets bad. BUT, since I did just post it only an hour or so ago, I'll ignore it for now! But I need some kind of feedback guys…. Or there won't be a 3rd chapter… meh. Here's chapter 2 anyway ^_^**

**Again, thank you Erynnar.**

**I don't own, Enjoy.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Hawke**_

Two years had passed since their son got his name. He was only two now, but Hawke and Fenris were a little worried. He was walking and talking like a child, not a toddler. She debated taking him to Anders to have him looked at, but she knew Fenris would get sulky. So instead, she looked him over herself.

"Valko, can I see you pretty please?" She called gently.

The little boy came from the library. Most children held a toy of some kind, but he wanted her dagger. The one she's used to kill. No matter how many times she tells him no and takes it away, he's always got it strapped to his back were his wooden sword should be. He had a pen behind his small pointy ear and she noticed he needed a haircut. His white hair was half covering his eyes. Valko's eyes were green like his father's, holding that same intensity Fenris had when they first met. He wore simple clothing, whites and bays. She didn't want him growing up thinking he was any better than anyone based on his family. Valko seemed to like cotton over silk or any other finery anyway. For a child, he was very practical. Just like his Father.

"Kay," His sweet voice made her smile. Of anything, she only wished he'd smile more. He had the cutest little grin showing his tiny white teeth. She wasn't sure if he had dimples or not. But his smile was like one of Varric's con acts, it could get him anything.

That's why she let him CAREFULLY carry her dagger.

"Thank you, please hold out your hands?"

"…."

"Valko…."

"Promise not to be mad? And don't tell Fenris?" His round eyes pleaded with her and she raised her eye brow. He had his hands by his side but his palms were firmly pressed on his body.

"Oh don't call him that Valko, you know he's your pa. It's not polite to address your parents by their names." She chided him. He raised his eye brow at her.

"But Hawke, you said formalities didn't matter. Here anyway." He gave a half smile that looked just like Fenris's. She patted his head.

"Alright then Val. Now give me your hands and," she leaned in, as if telling a secret. "I promise not to tell Daddy."

He looked relieved and held his arms out happily. She focused her energy and magic into her own hands and hovered over him. She felt a spike of heat on his hands and again in his face, as she always does. The heat was based on magic, and how much was used. She took his chin and made him look up, searching for some glow in his eyes.

"What do you see, love?" She cooed. Fenris and she knew he was different, even for a mage. She tried sealing his powers as her father had done for her blood magic, but every time she looked over at him the seal was gone as if she had done nothing more than stick a bandage on his forehead. "And what did you do this time?" She patted his left hand softly. He snickered.

"Books," His eyes sparkled. She couldn't understand why he found such pleasures in the libraries; he was far too young to read. Then again, he shouldn't be able to talk so clearly.

"You can read when you're done with your practice, okay?" She smiled when he crossed his arms and pouted. That was age appropriate at least.

"But I hate sitting doing nothing…" She took the pen from his ear. "That's mine!"

"Is it?" She looked closer at it. They didn't have fancy things, she and Fenris thought it a waste of coin to buy golden pens when they needed repairs done to their equipment. This pen was silver with red ink. One she was sure they didn't own. "I think it isn't."

"Is too! I made it!" He glared at her.

"You made this?" She looked puzzled. He huffed and ran into the library, only to return with a book Carver had given him. It was full of blank pages and Fenris thought it an uninteresting present. Valko used it to doodle in. He opened it to a random page and snatched his pen back from Hawke.

Fenris came down the stairs, but Hawke motioned for him to stay quiet. Valko was drawing something very intently in his little black sketchbook. When he looked satisfied, he put it on the ground. The pen he put back behind his ear.

"Watch me, Hawke," He said, determined to prove he was right. His eyes glowed a faint blue and his fingertips dipped _inside _the page, as if it were water. Hawke stared in awe. She's never seen magic like this. When Valko withdrew his tiny hand, a black ribbon was in his grip. "See? I can make stuff." He crossed his arms, obviously proud of what he could do.

Fenris chuckled.

Valko looked frightened and whipped around, hiding the ribbon. Hawke put a hand on his should, comforting him.

"I-I didn't mean to, honest!" He stammered. Fenris waved it off.

"You're a mage, I cannot help that." He shrugged. "But, do not show anyone this trick of yours." His voice was stern and Hawke laughed. Valko shook, oviously upset. He turned and hugged Hawke very tightly.

"Why can't I? Does Fenris hate me?" She held him gently and Fenris looked at him confused.

"No love, if he did, he would have ripped out your heart," she said calmly. The little boy's shudders made her regret her little joke. She glared at Fenris.

"What did I do?" He was baffled. She mouthed something and he turned a small shade of pink. It was nice to know she could still make him blush.

"Valko, mages are taken away. If you use magic, Meredith will take you away and you'll be all alone doing what people like Carver tells you. So Fenris doesn't want you to get caught, that's all." She petted his soft white hair and he relaxed. "Now, hold still and let me fix your eyes." He groaned.

"I hate it when you seal them," He murmured. "It's annoying…"

"The boy can hold an intelligent conversation about magic and he can draw thing into life, but he can't sit still for a moment." Fenris smirked as he came down. Valko ran to him and hid behind his leg. "Oh, now I'm your favorite?" He grinned and patted the top of his son's head.

"You hate magic, you make her stop! How come she gets to use it but I get in trouble?" He stuck his tongue out at Hawke and Fenris sighed.

"I am the Champion of Kirkwall, I've saved hundreds of people directly, maybe thousands indirectly. I know the Arishok, gained his respect, and battled him on one on one duel to the death. I knew the Viscount and saved his son once. I know both Orsino and the Knight Commander. So Valko, I can use magic." She stuck her own tongue at him and he pouted.

"She has a valid point," Fenris stated. He hoisted Valko up from his leg and held him under his arms. He struggled but Fenris merely chuckled. "He has your defiance, Hawke."

She smiled and focused again, willing the power she needed into her finger tips. "Close your eyes Val." He gave up and did as told. She gently touched his eye lids and a soft green light stayed, like a fingerprint. It slowly sunk into his skin and when he opened his eyes, they were a darker green. He huffed as Fenris set him back down.

"I'm going to be a Champion!" He stated, stomping his foot. Then he left to go play with Sandle.

Fenris and Hawke laughed.

"He's just like you," They said together.

_**Fenris**_

The child was unnervingly mature for his toddler age. But he supposed that, too, was a side effect from the magic. He was disgusted by the child's fascination with demons though. No matter what Hawke warned him, he was curious and had asked if there was a way he could meet one. The boy didn't know he'd meet millions in his lifetime. He laughed mentally; especially with a mother like Hawke.

Seeing his talent with the book made him nervous. If anyone noticed that he drew so often, yet his book was empty then that would be a problem. He picked up the black ribbon from where his son dropped it. It tingled with magic and he dropped it. The fabric lit up and burned with a blue flame. No smoke or ashes were left. He sneered at the ground. Hawke patted his arm.

"You know it's not his fault. If anything, you should be angry with me." He looked at her, surprised. She looked like she was expecting him to snap at her. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Hawke, magic has left a stain on my life. If I am bitter, it is not without cause. And I'm certain that if he were anyone else's I would loath him deeply. But you are strong Hawke, if you can teach him to control it as you do, then I can sleep soundly."

She poked him in his side, making him twitch.

"You never sleep soundly Fenris."

He laughed and swept her up in his arms, cradling her as he took her up the stairs. He dropped her on their bed and went to shut their door, Hawke giggling as he bolted it shut. Orana was about to go ask if they wanted lunch, but the sounds from Hawke's room made her blush and hurry to make sure Valko was nowhere near the door.

_**Valko**_

His eyes were tired. He wanted to sleep. Valko patted the dog on the head and gave Sandal a hug goodbye. He wanted to go to bed. The nice elf lady came and asked him if he wanted anything to eat. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned, making her smile softly and pick him up. He loved being carried. He saw the whole world from the grown-ups perspective. He put his head on her thin shoulder. She was thin, she didn't eat much of the food she cooked, and she had been talking to other women a lot. She was telling them about his family. He knew she was going to leave soon and it made him sad. Still, he nestled his head against her and closed his eyes. He was so sleepy. The lady smelled like lemons. He didn't like it, but it was comforting.

As she laid him in his too-large bed, he felt sleep call to him. She gently tucked the comforter around him and he sunk his head into the feather pillows. Hawke and Fenris made sure if there was any place he felt safe in the world it could at least be his bed. His room smelled of water and plants, but they never told him why. When he asked Orana she just got depressed and said his mom was very kind. This lady was nice.

"Sleep well, Ser," She bowed politely and he gave her a smile. Her eyes grew very soft and she smiled back as she left, gently shutting his door behind her.

"I'm sorry, but Mother took away my gift. I can't see you." He whispered into the dark. Valko turned on his side and kept his eyes shut. Hawke was his mother, but he liked to call her Hawke like all her friends did. Besides, she called him Valko, not son unless she was talking to Father about him.

"_**I told you she wouldn't like me…**_"

"I didn't tell Mother I can see you."

"_**Why not**_?"

He yawned. "Father looked made when I showed them your trick… I didn't want to make him mad at me…"

"_**Shhh, sleep now, my pet. I will visit your dreams.**_" He felt a small brush on his forehead, moving his bangs away from his closed eyes.

"I don't want to dream."

"_**You must.**_"

"Why, Fervor?"

"_**It is a place called the Fade, and you are a Dreamer. You have a gift no other mage will ever posses. I am teaching you.**_"

This was new. Fervor never told him he had been going to the Fade. Hawke told him the Fade was full of demons and not to trust any of them. That they were bad creatures. He gripped his blanket tightly. Fervor taught him how to talk like a grown up. She was a pretty lady, but he didn't like her that much. She had horns that grew out the side of her head and it scared him. Her skin was purple and her eyes were black. But she had helped him a lot and Fenris had taught him to be polite and respectful to women. And above all to stay reasonable and _brave_. Valko understood, even if he knew Fenris thought he was being too adult-ish. Valko was smart. Smart enough to know that the other kids won't like him when he's old enough to meet the children his age. He was a half breed, Merill had said. He wanted to meet the Dalish elves, but they hated humans and Fenris was not of the Dalish. He knew they wouldn't want to meet him. And the humans loved his mother and hated his father simply for loving his mother.

He knew this. It depressed him. Fervor knew that and taught him to create what he wanted. Like the pen and the ribbon. That had been a spell Fervor taught. But she hadn't asked for anything so he thought she was a spirit, like Uncle Anders's "Justice." He didn't know any better, he was only two.

Fervor used that against him.

"_**Sleep, my dove.**_" Her voice was like a thick honey, lulling him into a deep slumber. He couldn't see her when Hawke made his eyes hazy. But when he went to sleep and woke up she was there, smiling and then gone. He saw her. But when she touched him his eyes burned, like the time Sandal was cleaning and he accidently knocked over the bucket of cleaning liquid and he rubbed the soap in his eyes. But tonight, he slept as he did every night.

He'd tell his parents another time.

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

**Okay! Chapter 2 is there. Hope you like it. I want 5 reviews please before the 3****one is put up. That's reasonable, right? Anyway… Thank you my people who story alert. It makes me happy to see your interested. But reviews make me squeal happily. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all. *bow* The reviews are always welcome. And it's hardest to write Hawke…I don't see her as motherly or abusive or any of that….. =_= Oh well, I'm enjoying this. ^_^ **

**I don't own anything related to Dragon Age or Dragon Age 2.**

**Enjoy.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Fenris**_

Hawke had gotten a letter from that damned Enchanter Orsino. For ten years they had lived simple lives. Running around, doing whatever mission Hawke said she would do, and taking care of their boy. But Valko was being more and more withdrawn. Orsino demanded Hawke go to the Chantry or he'd rat out their child. Fenris was going to just so he could find out how Orsino knew. The mage was so self righteous, even Hawke was growing increasingly annoyed with him.

They were getting ready to leave when Hawke made a startling choice.

"Valko, come on!" She called out as she picked what staff she would take. No one in their family went anywhere without a weapon. Valko had a long sword on his back, but that was more for show. No matter how much Fenris tried to teach him in the ways of weaponry, Valko was always more comfortable with the dagger from Hawke. Varric had tried to teach him to be a rogue, but Valko didn't like the idea of sneaking in shadows. He wanted to be brave like his dad. He had a Blade of Mercy on his own back.

"Me? Why Hawke?" Valko peeked his head into their bedroom. His hair was white and short, trying to look as much like Fenris as he could. He had asked him once about his tattoos but Fenris said that was a story for a special day. Fenris was proud that he only liked simple clothing too. His son made no effort to stand out.

"Because you," she was looking through her staffs for something specific. "Are a strong young man and if Orsino wants to threaten you, I'll gladly let you do the honors." She made a reference to his consealed blade. Finding what she wanted, she took out Stone's Breath. Valko was half its size, but could hold it easily.

"Hawke, you have your weapon already," He scrunched his eyes, thinking. Hawke bekonded him over and he complied.

"Valko, I got this when I first came to Kirkwall. If this goes the way I'm afraid it will, I don't want it destroyed. Do you have anything like that?" He nodded. "Go get it and bring it here." Valko hurried out of the room.

"What are you expecting, Hawke?" Fenris looked over at her while he tied the spirit hide leather to his shins. "And what are you planning?"

"Me? Planning something? Fenris, you should know better. I don't plan for bad things, they just happen." She shrugged and unwound a long blank scroll. She mumbled something and black marks covered the sheet, leaving only six empty circles.

Valko came in carrying his sketch book and a feather.

"Alright," Hawke smiled. "I'm going to show you something. It's a travel spell." Valko's eyes widened, Hawke never told him many things about magic. Fenris smiled, simple things were what pleased the boy most. "Now, watch." She held the purple rod over one of the circles and dropped it. Fenris was half expecting it to clang to the floor, but it dropped into the paper and rippled as if it were water. How foolish he was, nothing was ever expected in his life. "Now, just make your object match what you feel in the circle. No no! Too much. That's it, now drop it." Valko dropped his book into the scroll and fire burst, as if consuming the book. He looked frightened.

"My book!" He looked like Hawke had just killed the family Mabari in front of him.

"This is an elemental scroll. Look," She pointed to the circle he had dropped the book in. the picture of a flame filled it. A water drop was in the one she put her staff.

"I'm fire?" His eyes lit up, intrigued.

"If someone tries to take your item, and they don't match your magic, they will be consumed by fire. Only you can take the book out." Hawke smiled at him and his grin was wide.

"And this?" He held out his feather.

"From that girl is it?" Hawke's eyes sparkled.

"How did you-"

Fenris came over. He took the feather and leaned down, eye level with his son. He pulled the top of his tunic and set the feather on the inside of the boy's under shirt. He patted his chest and smiled at his son.

"Magic can protect your treasure, but you should protect hers." Valko nodded, happy. Hawke asked if there was anything else they needed. None of them could think of anything. Hawke put the book she had given Fenris titled _**"A Slave's Life." **_A small tornado sucked in the book and she put a hundred gold coins into the nature circle. Flower petals covered the gold and absorbed it.

"Valko, are you ready?" Fenris asked. Valko nodded and they all went toward the door. His boy had grown strong. Nimble like he was, but too headstrong, like Hawke was. He took the sword off Valko's back and the boy looked at him. Fenris gave him a slender sword, one easier to use. Hawke made it to the front door and called back after them. Valko smiled at the new blade and hugged Fenris. A touch he was not familiar with. The boy took off after his mother and Fenris chuckled, following behind.

_**Hawke**_

Orsino was an ass. He knew she'd stand by them if there was ever a war, but he was going to threaten her family anyway? Meredith could have him not for all she cared. As they walked, she let herself wonder. Valko was spending more and more time shut up in his room. And at night he spoke in his sleep. She had asked him if he was alright and he shook his head. "Nightmares." That's all he would tell her.

Still, she hadn't gone to anyone but Anders about her son's talents. And Anders would hardly ask the First Enchanter. So how had Orsino known? As she neared the Chantry, she saw Merill. Her heart sank. Orsino was an elf. Merill was too. Had she asked Orsino for help, not knowing it would put them in danger? Hawke silently cursed Merill's trusting mindset.

"Hawke!" the girl mage cried, rushing to meet them. Orsino held her arm, gently making her stay with them.

He and Knight Commander Meredith were arguing over a tower possibly harboring blood mages. Orsino demanded that Meredith had no right to search it. Meredith claimed there were blood in fact blood mages and Orsino was trying to hide them from her.

"I will have the Tower searched!" She leaned toward him, her anger was overbearing her reason.

"You cannot do that!" Orsino had apparently been trying to explain this to her many times.

"Are you both at this still?" Everyone turned to her group, shocked. Hawke and Fenris turned, seeing Valko looking angrily at the two. It was he who had spoken.

"You dare, child?" Meredith turned her full attention to him. Hawke wanted to stand between the two but Fenris was already on it.

"Watch your tone," He warned. Whether it was a warning for Meredith of Valko she didn't know.

"And what are you doing here? What business has the Champion and her company have with us?" Her cold glare went from Fenris to Hawke, and it was Hawke's turn to be defiant.

"Oh stuff it Meredith. My business it with the First Enchanter." Hawke crossed her arms, making Merill look very nervous. "Any idea why, Merill?" She raised an eyebrow at the elf girl looking guiltier and guiltier by the minute.

"Hawke I-I was only trying to help, I swear I didn't mean for this to happen I-" Hawke smiled at her friend. Merill rushed over and encircled her friend in a massive hug, making Fenris twitchy. "I'm so sorry!"

"Merill, it's alright." She patted the sobbing elf gently. "Now what's going on? I don't remember there being any blood mages in the circle when I visited ten years ago, can time really change so much?"

"Champion," Interrupted Orsino. "You have to help us! You know she cannot continue this…this _madness _of accusations!"

"I have to help you? Or what?" She glared at the Enchanter, daring him to make his threat to her face to face. Fenris let out a low growl, thinking along the same lines as Hawke.

"I do not need to repeat myself," His eyes were dark. Hawke felt a small presence by her side. Valko had gone around Fenris to see this Orsino.

"Hawke," Valko whispered. She held an arm in front of him. Not yet.

"Enough of this," Meredith said. "I will search and root out the mages you are harboring."

"This is getting us nowhere. The Grand Cleric will sort this mess out." Orsino started to make his way up the steps. Meredith grabbed his arm.

"You will not bring her Grace into this!"

"The Grand Cleric can't help you!" Anders pushed his way through the crowd. Fenris wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and Valko looked interested. As Anders ranted, Hawke had an intense feeling of dread. Valko suddenly looked worried and he jumped in front of Anders. "There can be no turning back…"

"Yes there can!" Valko tried to shake him, a difficult task for one so small. "Think about who you're hurting! Idiot!"

Anders smiled sadly at Valko. "I know."

The Chantry exploded in a brilliant display of red and white light. A tower of it pierced the center, and the building slowly crumbled as it rose up. Then, in a blink, it was thrown in every direction. Cries from hundreds of people rose and vanished. Not even rubble was left where the Holy place had once been. Sebastian dropped to his knees and cried out. Fenris had thrown Hawke behind him, sheltering her from whatever stones were hurled in their direction. Anders had done the same for Valko and Orsino stood, dumbstruck. Meredith looked a cross between pleased and angry.

"The Grand Cleric, slain by magic… I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment!" She screamed loudly over the silent crowd. "The circle shall be dissolved and the people will have retribution!" The Templars held up their swords and Hawke saw Carver in the mix.

"The Circle didn't even do this! Champion, you must help us!" Orsino begged of her. She looked around Fenris and stared, amazed at what insanity Anders had just created.

"Hawke!" Valko ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Fervor said we have to help the mages or people will die!"

Hawke looked at him suddenly. She knew that name from somewhere. She bent down and Fenris did the same. Valko was shaking, terrified of whatever it was he saw. His eyes glowed a vibrant blue, enough to draw the attention of both Merill and Anders. They all bent down and crowded him. The purpose was to keep him from Orsino and Meredith's direct sight. Orsino knew Valko was a mage, but Merill didn't know about his Lyrium eyes. Valko stared at only Hawke, not caring what attention he drew. He was old enough to know this would not end well whether or not people know about what his parents tried to hide. It was Fenris who spoke, his voice low and carefully neutral.

"Valko… who is Fervor?"

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

**Next chapter will be a continuation of this one, no more time skip. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I'm happy :3 And now I'll work on the 4 th chapter. Please leave your reviews be they positive or negative. I'd love both. I think I've figured out how I want this to go, but if you have any ideas of your own I'll gladly hear them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own. Enjoy.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Valko**_

"Fervor…she's a desire demon," Valko hung his head. Fenris stood up and put himself between their little crowd and Meredith, who had thankfully not heard. Hawke touched his hand and willed him to continue. "She's been around ever since I could remember. Before you even told me demons were bad. I didn't know… She taught me how to take my drawings and ideas and make it real. I see her. Right now, she's feeding off of Orsino. I don't know what she's taking." He shook his head. "I was going to tell you, I swear…"

"Valko, what did you give her?" Hawke wasn't trying to calm him. He knew he had done something wrong. But the guilt was still there. And his Father wouldn't even look at him.

"She didn't ask for anything. She said I was a Dreamer."

Merill gave a little gasp. Hawke drew her breath sharply. Fenris still had his back to him though. That was little comfort.

"Valko," Merill spoke to him like he was holding a very dangerous viper. "How many favors has the demon done for you?"

He thought about it. She had taught him some magic, she had given him speech, and she made his mentally state that of an adult. Which was aggravating him, since Merill spoke to him like he was four. When he was four he might as well have been a teenager. He held up three fingers and Merill's brow furrowed.

"Kitten," The pirate woman asked. "I've done many favors for men, what the number got to do with it?"

"Favors….Demons never do favors, Isabela. It's always a trade. The desire demon is training him for something while she gains nothing." Hawke spoke slowly, as if piecing together a puzzle.

Valko pressed his hand to his chest, feeling the tiny black feather poking him. A human girl in Lowtown had been trying to get some coin for her family. Valko didn't have any, so instead he went to the dwarf Varric and learned to pickpocket. The girl was so happy with the twelve silver pieces; she gave him her favorite item. No matter how he protested, she just kissed him on the cheek and left it with him. Fervor had told him he couldn't see her again, so he hadn't.

"You owe the Fade," Merill said, sounding like he was starting to swallow that viper. "You have to kill the demon or go into the Fade, but we can't do anything for you!" She burst into tears.

Fenris snarled, drawing the weapon from his back.

"Killing a demon isn't that difficult."

Meredith and Orsino stood, waiting for Hawke's reply.

"I stand by the Mages, but Orsino, should you need my help…" The sky was still dark, but as she stood thunder started to rumble. She slammed the butt of her staff into the ground and lightning struck it, making Valko and Fenris flinch. Hell hath no fury indeed. "You'll forgive me if I misfire."

"Think carefully, Champion." Meredith's cold glare wasn't phased. "If you side with the Circle, you share their fate."

"Well, should be fun." Hawke's sarcastic tone made Meredith sneer. Carver forced his way through the crowd of Templars and made a final plea.

"Sister, don't do this. Don't make me kill my only family." His eyes were shiny, possibly from tears but Valko doubted it. He loved his uncle Carver, but he really was a selfish prick.

"Why Carver, you've been itching to 'get out of my shadow.' Would you even follow my orders if I sided with you?" Carver looked like she slapped him. He turned to Fenris, who only shook his head. Despite his own feelings, his loyalty stayed with Hawke. Valko only smiled apologetically.

"Enough." Meredith turned her back to them all. The war had begun.

Valko looked at Orsino. Fervor clapped slowly, showing she enjoyed this display. She hovered to him and patted his head gently. Her claws scrapping the top of his scalp made him want to shy away but he couldn't. Merill said he owed the Fade, or he needed to kill Fervor. And he knew Fenris wouldn't accept him going into the fade, and his pride wouldn't let him ask his mother for help in killing Fervor.

He looked at the demon and she smiled at him. Fighting off a shiver, he saw her retch her hand away from him and hiss. Merill was touching his shoulder, her eyes shut and her small voice murmuring some elven words. He could understand them, Fenris had taught him to read and Hawke had asked Merill to teach him elven.

"_To the death with those who harm this child for this child is protected by all who hold him dear, let pain be caused to whomever wishes evil upon the boy and let them know he is cherished by many."_

He felt a tingly sensation across his skin, making his eyes water. Merill was glowing with a faint red aura, making Fenris place himself between him and the elf girl. She smiled softly, her eyes closed still. Valko turned when he heard a snarl behind him and saw Fenris gripping the Blade of Mercy and Hawke keeping her hand on his, making him stop before he drew the weapon.

"What did you do?" He glared at Merill, who hung her head. Hawke held him back gently, knowing he wouldn't shove her off for fear of harming her.

"I-I was trying to help. I thought maybe, if I used a hex-" She started to tear up. "Valko is important to all of us!" She stomped her foot and Valko smiled. He saw Fenris's tension side and Hawke hugged the man tightly, smiling.

"Thank you Merill," His mother said. He saw fire consume Fervor's hands as she pointed to the elf girl. He jumped in front of her.

"No!"

Everything seemed to happen at once. His mother and father were running toward him, but they seemed to move in slow motion. The mages Hawke agreed to save were casting spells at Templars who were drawing near. Merill's hand flew to her open mouth at about the same time a sound came, which he assumed was a scream. Everything was so slow. Fervor's angry face turned to one of annoyance then to of panic as she was covered in roots, dragging her under the Earth. He guessed that was Dalish magic. She would most likely be dead, but as she was being sucked in and everyone was moving so slowly, he felt a pain rush across his body. A burning sensation, starting at his chest. He was falling backwards as the pain spread, and he slowly turned his head. He saw a girl on some steps leading into Lowtown. Her face looked pained as he fell. Her ginger hair was longer than he remembered but it clung to her forehead and the sides of her face. He guessed from sweat. He reached out, as if his hand could reach her and she did the same. There was far too much distance, and he was feeling the cold ground touch the side of his face. He knew the feather was destroyed. Fenris told him to protect it, and it was gone. The girl's eyes were wet and her mouth opened, crying something out. He felt his eyes burn and the pain crept up his neck, stinging and singeing his skin.

She was crying his name. He struggled to remember hers. It was a bird's, like his mother's. He thought of the irony. His father was a wolf, bounded to a hawk. He was a wolf, following… Ah, that's right. Her name. It was Aule. It sounded like owl.

"Valko!" he heard everyone scream at once. He blacked out, the pain becoming too much. He felt himself being picked up by his mother and he felt his father's tearing apart the Templars that were surrounding his mother. He was fading out and he knew it. Valko couldn't feel the pain anymore. It was there, but he couldn't feel the burn. He managed to use his Lyrium eyes to see a small bit of chaos. There was blood everywhere, the girl he saw was crying in Merill's arms as Varric and Isabela were shooting/stabbing anyone who got near the girls. He saw Hawke glowing blue as she healed him. That must be why he didn't feel anything. Fenris and Anders protected her as she casted. Sebastian wasn't taking part, in fact he thought he saw him consider shooting Hawke, before he turned and left the scene. Avaline was fighting alongside Orsino, but not protecting the bastard. He felt tears hit his face and saw just how bloody he was. The feather was gone, but the impression of it was seared onto his skin.

Everything went black.

…

..

.

..

…

..

.

..

…

**Due to personal reasons, I may not continue this story. I'm debating it… But I apologize for the late update. You can take this as a last chapter and assume he died, or I can add on in a week or so. Up to ya'll. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
